Eurovisión o ¿Hetavision?
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Diferentes sucesos pasan en esa semana; y a nuestros niñitos les afectan directamente. ¿Y si se elimina a Dinamarca de la final? ¿Qué pasa si Francia está algo depre? ¿Y... hay alguien capaz de soportar a Romanito cuando está de un ego tan algo? DenNor, FrUK, Spamano. Yaoi. Son unos pequeños drabbles inofensivos ;u;
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ohayo~! Es época de Eurovisión en Europa (y en Australia este año xD), y esa celebración conlleva a los hetalianos. Así que...**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Eurovisión me pertenecen. Hetalia es de Himaruya-sensei, y Eurovisión... ¿De Europa en sí?**

 **Advertencias: BL (a.k.a. yaoi).**

- _It's the way you aaare… Just the way that you aaare_ …

Dinamarca yacía literalmente estirado en la barra del bar, con muchísimas copas de más y alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos. Iba canturreando de una manera no muy digna la canción que le había llevado a la derrota.

A aquellas horas, no había nadie más que él y otros pocos países tristes por no haber pasado la primera semi-final; así que tampoco importaba que le miraran raro. Igualmente, siempre lo hacían… Verlo ahí tendido en la barra tampoco era nada fuera de lo común. Sólo que normalmente, cuando estaba allí, lo hacía con una expresión radiante y alegre –igualmente borracha-.

No podía creerse el hecho de que hacía dos simples años había ganado, había derrotado a todos los demás, y ahora no había pasado ni a la gran final. Estaba avergonzado, triste. Él quería que los demás nórdicos lo consolaran un poquito, pero… Finlandia estaba también depre –tampoco había pasado a la Gran Final-; Suecia estaba con él ayudándole a pasar el mal trago a base de abrazos, besitos y alcohol; y Islandia… Islandia siempre estaba en su propio mundo. Entonces, sólo le quedaba…

Con la vista borrosa y la mente enturbiada pudo distinguir la figura de cierto otro país entrando por la puerta; con ojos azules y pelo blanco, y una expresión algo indiferente. Lo que para Mathias se veía como algún tipo de figura humana familiar borrosa vestida de azul se fue acercando, hasta permitir a la mente afectada por un exceso de bebida de Dinamarca reconocer a Noruega.

-Ugh… -Lukas, al ver el estado en que se encontraba su novio, no pudo evitar suspirar un poco- Ya has vuelto a beber –dijo, dirigiéndose a Dinamarca. Al llegar a él, se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había por allí, colocándose delante suyo.

-Lu-Lukas… -intentó formular una frase, pero tenía la mentalidad demasiado nublada como para ello. Lo único que consiguió hacer salir de su boca fue un gemido desanimado.

Noruega le cogió la mano, y mirándole a la cara le dijo:

-Eres fuerte.

-¿T-tú crees…?

-Sí. –una sonrisita maliciosa asomó por el rostro del noruego- Físicamente. Pero mentalmente no –y soltó una risita burlona.

-¿Te crees gracioso o algo? –preguntó costosamente Dinamarca.

-Supongo que algo así. –miró directamente a sus ojos, y comentó:- Hueles a alcohol.

-Iba a oler ahora a galletas de mantequilla, si te parece –habiendo dicho eso (o habiéndolo intentado) le dedicó algo que podría asimilarse a una mirada de indiferencia.

-Anda, vayamos a casa…

.-.-.-.

-¡¿Pero por quéeeeeeee?!

-Debía estarte doliendo la cabeza de la resaca.

El sol asomaba por la ventana, iluminando su habitación. Estaban en la cama, despiertos desde hacía un rato, hablando. Era costumbre para ellos dos: pasar una media hora hablando por la mañana antes de salir de las sábanas.

-Me duele la cabeza; pero, pero, pero, pero –la modalidad "disco rayado" era normal en Mathias cuando estaba en ese estado-… ¡Dame un beso!

Noruega le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Dinamarca respondió con un:

-¡Pero en la bocaaaaa!

-No hasta que el sabor a alcohol se te pase.

-Pfffffffffffff.

Mathias, cabreado, cogió la cabeza de Lukas a la fuerza y le plantó el deseado beso; en el cual metió la lengua, haciendo que su pareja se enfadara.

-¡Puaj, hoy sabes fatal! –después de aquellas bonitas palabras, Dinamarca le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y le dijo:

-Es obvio que _a monster like you_ no apreciaría mi sabor.

Se intercambiaron miradas burlonas.

-Pues mi canción va a ganar, ya verás. Y si no a ganar… -le miró con ojos burlones- a _entrar_ en la gran final.

-¡Qué malo eres! Te voy a castigar… ¡Dándote otro beso alcoholizado!

Antes de que Dinamarca pudiera actuar, se encontró a Noruega mirándole con sus típicos ojos neutros, y diciéndole:

-No será un castigo porque te lo voy a dar yo a ti –y con un danés desconcertado, le dio él el beso.

 **Tuve la idea de hacer esta tontería, porque al ver a Dinamarca descalificado... No lo pude evitar :D**

 **Habrá otro capítulo, al terminar todo. No tengo muy claro qué ship será; supongo que la inspiración me vendrá mientras esté viendo Eurovisión (sin mi niño Islandia :c).**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Ohayo~! Finalmente me he decantado por el FrUK -porque _I'm still in love with them-_ , y me ha quedado cortísimo. Para compensar; también he hecho un poco de Spamano ;)**

 _FrUK_

-Francia, ¡he ganado y tú no! –le gritaba feliz y burlonamente el inglés.

-Oye… Te recuerdo que has quedado en 24º lugar, sobre 27.

-¿Y tú? –estaba en estado malicioso. Francia suspiró; y acto seguido dijo:

-25º.

-¡Pues ya está!

Las copas de más ya hacían efecto en los dos, que se encontraban en un bar de Austria –el cual después de su cero, había quemado otro piano-, el primero que habían encontrado.

Era cierto que Inglaterra no había ganado -ni mucho menos-, pero, por el simple hecho de haber quedado por encima de Francia ya estaba más que satisfecho.

Francis estaba algo deprimido, pues llevaba dos años seguidos cayendo muy bajo. Anda que, el año pasado con el "moustache"… Debía estar fumado cuando ayudó a escribir la canción. Aquella había sido una broma, sí, pero la de este año no. Y ciertamente esperaba mejores resultados.

En cambio, Arthur (con quien apenas tenía diferencia de puntos) estaba que se salía. La gente le miraba raro, pues debía estar deprimido en lugar de alegre. Pero a él le daba un poco igual, estaba bebido como lo estaba. Miró a los ojos de Francia, y pudo distinguir algo que no acostumbraba a asomar en ellos: una brizna de tristeza. Ver así a su pareja era realmente algo no demasiado agradable. Igualmente… Le había superado, y era lo que importaba, ¿no?

-Inglaterra… ¿Por qué me has dado cero puntos? –eso pilló de improvisto a Arthur. Después de cavilar por un momento una respuesta mínimamente ingeniosa, dejó ir:

-Pues por el mismo motivo en el que me los has dado tú a mí, ¿no? –hizo que los ojos de los dos se encontraran- Por el jueguecillo que tenemos… Para continuar un poco siendo como éramos de competitivos antes, ¿Recuerdas?

-Empieza a ser algo rallante… Desde que hay paz entre nosotros dos (y algo más que paz) lo veo un tanto innecesario, ¿no te parece? –miró al suelo- Me da la impresión de que no me quieres -Inglaterra no pudo soportar la cara que hacía.

-Bastardo… _I'm still in love with you_ , idiota. –Toma ya. Bonita manera de estructurar una frase para que suene "cursi pero no tanto".

-¿Seguro?

A lo que Arthur respondió cogiendo la cabeza de Francis y plantándole un pasional y alcoholizado beso en la boca.

-.-.-.-

 _Spamano_

Romano hacía la misma cara de siempre, pero con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por sus labios. Estaba en el sofá, viendo por enésima vez lo genial que habían estado los chicos de _Il Volo_ en el concurso. España se acercó, y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Romanito! –tan alegre como siempre, se disponía a hablar con su tomatito- Vuestra canción fue genial.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía –baciló-… Pensaba que había quedado en el puesto número 21º -pero qué malo es Lovi…

-Ayyyyy… ¡No te metas con Edurne!

-Yo no me estoy met _ieeeeeieeeeeee_ ndo con ella –después de poner melodía al verbo, rió malvadamente.

-¡Romanitoooooo! Yo te di un doce… ¿Y así me lo pagas?

-Si me diste el doce es porque lo merecía. –miró maliciosamente a Antonio- Y si yo a ti te di el cero, fue por el mismo motivo.

-¡Te di el doce porque te quiero muchísimo! Y si tú me diste un cero… ¿Es eso que no me quieres?

-Nah, no te quiero –¿Romanito quería jugar? Pues España también sabía, aunque hasta ahora lo estaba controlando. Miró sensualmente a los ojos de su italiano.

-Eso no es lo que me gritas cada noche –Romano se sonrojó-. Y al menos, yo también te lo digo a ti cuando no estoy por correrme.

-¡Cállate, _coglione_!

-Te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te-

-¡QUE CALLES!

-Oh, ¿quieres que calle? Cállame tú con un beso.

-Pffffft…

-¿No? Te amo te amo te amo te amo te a-

Aquí Antonio fue interrumpido por un beso de Lovino, que tuvo que ser con lengua a la fuerza, porque si no todavía tenía la posibilidad de hablar.

Cuando se separaron los labios –que no fue hasta pasado un rato-, Romano susurró al oído de España:

- _Ieeieeeeeeeé_ vame a la cama.


End file.
